Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 27 - The VMU Pictures and Downloadable Minigames
Here is part twenty seven of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (the title shows Daniel Pineda Productions and goes onto Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast! This shows the VMU Pictures of Thomas running and his face after the Daniel Pineda Productions Logo and the title of Thomas 2 and the Downloadable minigames. Welcome to the SPA minigame! The letter shoots the letters X and the O until it loses three lifes after getting one and using up all three !s and another after getting another. 115 is the high score for the fourth minigame. Now it's onto the LIF minigame where Thomas is at the purple lums. Thomas swings onto the purple lums and collects all the red lums until he is at the very top of the SPA minigame where he first loses the minigame and all his lifes while fighting some of the enemies, but successfully succeeds in shooting of the enemies in the minigame by increasing his high score, which used to be slower, but now increases when the last game is finally done) * Thomas: Hmm... I wonder what's in this area? (grabs an unlimited ammo) Oh, yes, this increases my strength to kill Diesel! (after going into the Unlimited Ammo area, he goes to the secret hole in The Tomb of Ancients and walks over to a secret area to find some people dancing to some music) Well, I'll be! It's a secret area! Then that's it, huh? That's all folks! (a trailer shows from Daniel Pineda Productions and a preview clip of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, which shows a galaxy far, far away, and a flying Mothership Albatross coming home) * Casey Junior: Well, I've even sung, the three sons have had tunes, for making people being born, but nothing I've seen, can compare with the sparkle in your eyes. And the side of your launch of ray for your money. (chuckles) Now, Montana, does not, deserve you. He's a fungus. And, a shmole! (hears a door opening and holds out his box of chocolates and a flower for someone he loves) Oh, yes, yes! Open the door, quickly, my darling. I'm here. I'm waiting. Uh oh... (backs away when he sees his father, Montana, with a big cigar in his mouth, advancing on him) * Montana: Uagh, a SHMOLE?!?! (Casey screams and flees Montana chasing him down the hallway down a hallway and stops to close the door behind him) Now, you're gonna get it! (the door shuts as Montana hits it. Casey gulps and pushes a button and hides in a strange room. The little engine, after the scary situation, pants for breath, but finds that he has got no flower and chocolates, and sighs with his head down. He grabs a controller that he owns, and operates a small little tank engine named Thomas, who backs down onto some foolish freight cars, and a caboose, and starts off, rushing down a hill. When he heads toward a curve, Thomas rounds it through a tunnel and a station, where everyone is testing out a railroad pump trolley) * Sylvester: Everyone! Look out! (Some people obey and run right out of the way and hop onto the pump trolley to flee from Thomas heading them like a bullet) * Thomas: (still chasing the people trolley and seeing a Wickham trolley coming toward him on the same track) What the h--?! (dodges the Wickham trolley and pump trolley and hits another train and tumbles off the tracks while falling and screaming and yelling until he lands in the bushes) Cinders and ashes! I'm stuck. * Casey Jr: So you are! It's alright, I've got you out of there. (grabs the caboose and pulls it and Thomas and the freight cars out of the bushes and back onto the tracks where Thomas keeps running on down the line. Casey notices some objects and comes across a strange can and picks it up. He drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the contents out of his mouth, causing it to land on some broomsticks, that came in contact with the substance, which come to life all of a sudden, and grow arms, and pick some up buckets to get some water to fill up a cauldron. Casey gasps and screams and runs around after he looks back and sees the can leaking some odd flash from itself. He looks at a garbage disposter and throws the can down one of the garbage chutes. The can is sent falling down to the planet Earth where a bar shop is shown) * Mary: I don't serve any drumsticks and no cash. Now, beat it, BUSTER! (kicks out some chum that she was fed up, revealing the chum as Cerberus, the Nightmare Train, the main villain) * Cerberus: Oh... Just one more for the raw. (sees the can falling next to him and sees the Mothership Albatross vanishing and grabs the can. He drinks it, but finds it tasting strange, and burps) This ain't no ordinary beer. (changes all of a sudden, gasps, and spins round as the can lands near the lake, as a leak drips into the sea, changing color, and sends some sheep flying into the air, while some buildings flee, and finally, the bar that Cerberus was kicked out, chickens out and flees. The can lands in Cerberus's hands) This time, drinks are on me, and everyone's gonna get a taste! (laughs evilly) * Harry Hogwarts: For deliberately throwing dangerous following body into the cosmos, thus of contemptuously breaking the rules of not listening to us, and thereby having provoked a level 17 ecological disaster. (Casey chuckles nervously) The Court, hereby, pronounces you... GUILTY! And sentences you to repair the damage done. Ringmaster? (a stick gets tapped by a figure) * The Ringmaster: Yes, if we can recover the container, we can make an antidote. My special services have prepared an absolutely perfect plan. First of all, at point Alpha, the capsule with the circus engine on board, of course, detaches itself. Then, at point Beta, we retrieve the container, and at last, at point Alphabetical Ammo, the capsule returns to the Mothership. Mission accomplished. C. Perfection! (Casey races off to collect his circus train and couples up and gives a toot on the whistle before racing out of the yard from the hole of the Mothership Albatross) Prepare to activate the claw device. (Casey tries to activate the claw by pushing a button, but unfortunately sees that the ship is not responding, so he hits the button, and breaks it to pieces) * Xiro: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... -1... -2... -3... -4... -5.... (Casey approaches the castle where he is hearing a singing woman named Minvera singing to Cerberus and his blokes until Minvera sees Casey and gasps and flees when Casey crashes into the room. Fortunately, the claw comes out, only seconds late, and upon seeing Casey, Cerberus gasps in horror) * Cerberus: What the--?! Hey, you! (his face is whacked as Casey chuckles before Cerberus is briefly chocked and is healing himself. The ship is out with the claw grabbing a part of the castle and throwing itself and Casey into a Ski Slope) * Casey Jr: Bye now? (a goofy holler is heard when he crashes into a snowy landscape) * The Ringmaster: Casey Jr? Casey? Do you copy, Jr? Oh, you idiot! You blew it, boy! You're on your own now. But bring back the container. Understand? Bring back the container. (a lonely Casey is bewildered with stars tweeting round until they change into people and scream and flee from one last piece of Casey's broken ship that lands painfully in his mouth when he eats it) Category:Daniel Pineda